


Lets Sell It

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I took a lot of liberties with the prompt, M/M, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, porn with little plot, the summary is the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon tumblr prompt: Harry and Eggsy go undercover and have to pretend to be gay. They have to sell it for the mission and so smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Sell It

It was odd how natural missions seemed to be. Go in, get a case file, fly halfway around the world and stay in some hotel he’d never would have been allowed to even set foot in before, and return before the week was out. Even the crazy hours away from home didn’t bother him, because while his assignments often had him going solo he frequently worked with Lancelot and Arthur, and some of the other agents that he was getting to know. So long as it wasn’t Kay he was golden.

The only times that it was a real disappointment was when their individual missions overlapped in all the wrong ways, meaning he went a full month without going to the pub with Roxy, and once an entire two weeks without making sure Harry hadn’t done something fucking stupid like get himself shot in the head. Again. Even a graze in the hairline counted so far as he was concerned.

More importantly than meant two weeks without getting fucked, and he hadn’t signed on for that shit.

It meant that he was already a bit ticked off when he was still on the plane and got a buzz from Merlin to report directly to HQ, he’d be leaving out again within the hour. The calm, swaggering stroll he’d managed to perfect was lost to an almost petulant stomp as he made his way down the hall, all but flinging open the door to Merlin’s office. “I was supposed to have the weekend, yeah?”

It was Harry’s voice to the left that startled him, that and the disappointing tug of his lips when he noticed that Eggsy had been taken by surprise. “Indeed we were, but it seems we have another task if you would allow Merlin to explain.”

Eggsy ducked his head a bit sheepishly before turning to look at Merlin, drawing himself up into an at ready stance.

“Glasses gentlemen. Despite young Galahad’s displeasure I have managed to secure an invitation to the charity gala the Rochester’s are hosting. As you well know we’ve been trying to confirm their participation in a human trafficking ring linked to several major family’s throughout Europe.”

The screen before them displayed the prominent members of the Rochesters, the ones they suspected were directly involved highlighted, and then the images shrunk, showing their connection to of all of those suspected of being in the ring.

“This is one of the few events each year that they host without it being a closed event, and as you can imagine invitations are not easy to come by. One of Harry’s aliases had a bit of a connection I played up, and he’s entitled to a plus one. Lancelot would probably fit in a bit better with the crowd, they’re a bit more traditional up that way, but she’s on assignment in Bolivia. Gwain hasn’t been on enough assignments of this sort, and her chemistry with Arthur is abysmal, so Galahad, you’ll be Arthur’s plus one. Your assignment details have been downloaded to your glasses, and you can view them on the plane. Everything you’ll need, including a fresh suit is already in place.”

Merlin looked to Harry, clearly done saying his piece, and the older agent smiled. “Thank you Merlin. Well, come along then, we haven’t got all day.” Eggsy followed him out the door, rolling his eyes at the door being held for him, matching his stride without a thought to Harry’s letting him stay just a half-pace ahead as they walked in unison.

—————

“Edmond Kently. This is my plus one for the evening, Thomas Finch.” As they waited for the hostess to find their name on the list Harry slipped his arm around his waist, settling his hand just a shade too low of proper but nothing that was actually improper, and while it felt completely natural Eggsy managed a blush, tilting his head down slightly so he could look at Harry under his eyelashes.

They were skirting the line here, an older gentleman bringing in an obviously younger companion of the same sex, and therein was the challenge. They had to be convincing that they were a couple, the type that belonged in this sort of society, yet edgy enough that no one would want to seem too close to them, and therefore not talk to them for excessively long periods of time that would distract from the mission at hand. Yet they also couldn’t stand out, couldn’t have their presence missed when they managed to vanish up the stairs.

It took twenty four minutes of small talk and flirting, light touches and lingering gazes at anywhere and everywhere before opportunity arose to slip away.

He felt naked without his glasses on, but they really did look too much alike when they were both dressed to the nines, though his hair styled in a different way helped with some of that. He trusted Harry though, followed his lead without question and simply waited for the hand signals and motions that had been drilled into him, that, and the mission objectives. Stay close but investigate individually. They had the floor plan but no idea where the information they needed might be. It was on a tablet, that much they knew, but that made it portable, and half again as small as a laptop and easier to hide. Merlin had managed to fashion a short range locator tied into their cell phones, but it still meant checking the rooms individually and hoping for more luck than they often had.

They’d made it to the third floor before he caught Harry’s signal, hurrying over to the room he was in and keeping watch at the door as they waited for Harry’s cell to clone the data. As they started down the stairs, well away from the room the tablet had been in, he caught himself letting out a small sigh of relief.

He should have waited.

They were crossing in front of a hallway to one of the wings when two fingers at his wrist had him turning automatically, keeping his steady pace but attention split between Harry and his surroundings. One of the fingers at his wrist tapped three times, and at the third door they came to he turned, Harry already opening the door for him for him to slip inside.

It was a billiards room. Along one wall was a bar complete with stools, and not one but two billiard tables took up the majority of the room. Only with the door closed did Harry speak, voice low and carefully measured, not at all rushed. “A guard from downstairs happened to glance up and see us, and I believe I saw him press his ear piece. We’ll use plan C, up against the wall and I’ll need that packet I saw you slip into your wallet.”

“Keep talking like that and I won’t make it to the wall,” he tossed back, fishing out his wallet and pulling out the packet in question without even looking, shoving it back into his suit coat before making his way to the wall, unbuckling his belt as he went.

“Promises promises.”

The answering sound of Harry working at his own belt had him half hard, and rather than worry about it he simply undid his fly, pushing his trousers and pants down to his hips. “I say if we’re going to do this, we fucking do it right. Sell it you know.”

Harry merely hummed in his ear as he stepped behind him, but Eggsy could hear the packet being ripped open, could feel the Harry’s finger slip in without warning, then hear Harry curse softly. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? I was bored when we was on the plane. I missed you this week. Thought maybe I’d prep myself for the mission and all that.”

He was already loose, muscles still pliable and ready for his mentor, but despite that Harry still pushed a second finger into him, adjusting to the angle they found themselves in, Eggsy’s torso pressed up against the wall so that his ass stuck out, presenting to the older man who had one hand against the wall, the other twisting and crooking until a finger pressed just right inside him, and Eggsy moaned. “Edmond!”

He wasn’t even trying to hold back. If they got caught it would probably be easier to get out of the house, and if they were going to be caught, he wanted it to be a site to remember. Harry didn’t even scold him, merely slipped his fingers out and pressing a kiss right above his collar when he let out a small whine at the loss before Harry slicked himself up and pressed it.

It had been a week and a half since he’d been fucked, and not for the first time Eggsy realized what a fucking travesty that was. Sure it felt great to thwart an assassination attempt in Romania just to hop over to Portugal and take down a ring of art thieves, but nothing felt quite like reaching back to grab Harry’s ass and pull him closer, to feel the press of a zipper against his ass because they didn’t have time to fully undress.

The door opened with a bang, and on cue Harry’s hips stuttered, pausing as they both turned toward the doorway with startled and scared expressions on their faces. For a moment there was absolute silence, both on their part and the two security men that had been sent after them. Then Harry’s hips snapped into him once more, like he couldn’t quite control it before he let out a sigh. “I beg your pardon gentlemen, we were not expecting company.”

The man on the left was the first to find his voice, and he scoffed. “Yeah well company isn’t allowed up here.”

“I do beg your pardon then, we were simply looking for a, ah, place to relax for a moment. Thomas, do you have something to say to these gentlemen?”

Eggsy dropped his head down. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“We’re going to need you both to come with us.”

“Of course gentlemen. But if you could give us two minutes I’d appreciate it. Three and I think Thomas here will appreciate it too.” Harry’s hips started moving again, a slow and fairly short thrust, and Eggsy’s cheeks burned. The meaning was clear, and after a moment of hesitation one of the guards spoke up.

“Alright, but we’re going to have to leave the door cracked. You’ve got two minutes.”

True to their word the guards stepped back, closing the door partway, but a quick glanced confirmed that at least one of the guards was still peeking in. He groaned as Harry started thrusting back into him in earnest, the hand that was still greasy with lube slipping around to jerk him off. The pace was quick, nothing like the drawn out fucks he preferred where he’d be begging for release by the end of it, but he still found himself coming first, crying out and thrusting into Harry’s hand. It was enough for Harry to follow suit, slamming into him and reminding him that they hadn’t bothered with a condom this time. Meaning that with each step out the door and back to their car he’d be feeling Harry’s cum slipping out of his ass. He moaned again as his cock gave a half-hearted twitch but then Harry was pulling back, wiping down with his handkerchief and tucking himself away while leaving him to take care of himself.

He followed suit quickly, making sure to still look slightly rumpled as he walked out into the hallway, and it was easy to look slightly dazed and to walk just a bit funny as the two guards winked and then escorted them out.

They didn’t talk about it until they were back in the car, headed straight back to the airport. “Well, think we fooled them?” He grinned over at Harry, and Harry’s eyes slid over to meet his.

“Yes, I’d imagine so. Especially if that phone number the guard slipped you is actually legitimate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from tumblr~ Feel free to follow me, same username: Galahard, probably the same ficlets, but I'll also be reblogging some Kingsman things!


End file.
